El concurso de comida
by Abaluna
Summary: Un pequeño fanfict donde nuestros guerreros z deciden entrar a un concurso de comida.¿Quién ganara?.....


"El concurso de comida"

Anunciador: ¡Muy buenos días a todos ustedes que estan presentes en este concurso de comida! - el anunciador se asercaba a la gente quienes miraban muy atentos – Son las 10:42 de la mañana y en 18 minutos empezaremos con el concurso, pero primero les mostraremos a los 6 partisipantes quienes comeran la cantidad maxima de suchí y arróz que puedan en 30 minutos- se asercaba a la mesa para presentar a los participantes quienes estaban sentados y preparados para todo – el primero es el señor ¡Goku!- apuntaba hacia Goku quien lebantaba la mano muy alegre.

Milk: ¡Goku, mi Goku! - lebantaba las dos manos haciendo que la gente que se encontraban detrás de ella, se hicieran para atrás.

Anunciador: El segundo concursante es el señor ¡Krilin!- tomaba la mano de este para lebantarla y bajarla rapidamente.

And.18: ¡Bamos Krilin! - colocaba sus manos serca de su boca para gritarle mejor.

Maron: ¡Tu vas a ser el ganador papá! Aunque...- se quedaba pensando un rato.

Krilin: No se por qué me inscribí a este concurso si con los que voy a concursar son puros saiyayins, los mejores devorando la comida – se murmuraba a sí mismo.

Anunciador: El tercer participante es el señor ¡Vegeta! - se asercaba a el para tomarle y lebantarle el brazo, pero no lo hizo al ver que este se molestaba.

Vegeta: Grrrr...no se por qué le hise caso a ese maldito de Kakaroto – gruñia algo molesto sin dejar de ver la mesa.

Bulma: ¡Ve-ge-ta, Ve-ge-ta!- colobaca su mano en puño para lebantarla y apoyar a Vegeta, mientras con la otra mano tomaba el braso de su pequeña.

Bra: ¡Papito, tu puedes!- gritaba muy alegre.

Anunciador: Nuestro cuarto participante es el joven ¡Gohan! - apuntaba a este.

Videl: ¡Arriba Gohan! Vamos mi bebita apolla a tu padre – bajaba la cabeza para mirar a su hija Pan.

Pan: ¡Mi papí ariva!- levantaba sus dos brasitos.

Anunciador: Nuestro quinto participante es el jovencito ¡Trunks!-

Bulma: ¡Tu tambien puedes hijo!

Trunks: ¡Gracias!- decia un poco sonrrojado.

Anunciador: Y nuestro ultimo participante es el jovencito Goten- le alvorota el cabello haciendo que este se molestara.

Goten: ¡Hey...!- volteaba a ver al anunciador molesto, mientras arreglaba su cabello.

Anunciador: Estos son todos nuestros participantes quienes vienen con mucho animo para comer- se asercaba otra ves al a gente – Lo mas increible es que estos participantes son muy buenos amigos- los volteaba a ver- solo dejen decir que si uno de ustedes hace algun mobimiento que aga que se lebanten o se mueban de sus asientos, seran descalificados-

Nuestros guerreros z se encontraban sentados en una mesa rectangular. En una de las partes pequeñas de esta mesa rectangular se encontraba Gohan. A la derecha de este, se encontraba Goku. Al lado de Goku se econtraba Vegeta. En la otra parte pequeña de la mesa estaba Trunks, y a su derecha se encontraba Goten, y a la dercha de este se encontraba Krilin, a la isquierda de Gohan.

Los seis se preparaban para comer, ya que seis muchachas traian el arróz y el suchí.

Otra muchachita traía agua por si alguien se ahoga con la comida o simplemente le da sed. Las seis colocaban los cubiertos, mas bien, los palillos. Debajo de los palillos colocaban una serbilleta, que quicas realmente no las utulizen, pero nunca esta de mal tener algo con que limpiarse la comida de la boca.

Anunciador: Ya faltan 9 segundos para comensar- miraba el reloj que tenía colocado en su mano – gente ayudenme a contar estos ultimos cinco segundos- empesaba a contar- cinco...-

Gente: Cinco...- este sonido hacía que nuestros guerreros bajaran la cabeza y tomaran su plato.

Anunciador: Cuatro...-

Gente: Cuatro...- los guerreros tomaban sus palillos.

Anunciador: Tres...-

Gente: Tres...- Trunks y Goten volteaban a verse con cara de desafío.

Anunciador: Dos...-

Getne: Dos...-

Anunciador: Uno...y ¡Empiezen a comer!- despues de gritar esto, todos empezaban a comer rapidamente, mientras que sus familiares y acompñantes los apoyaban.

Goku, Vegeta y Gohan llebaban el mismo ritmo: Goten y Trunks comían sin dejar de verse fijamente a los ojos; y Krilin comía como una persona común y corriente, más bien, tranquilamente.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y los seis ya llebaban una gran cantidad de platos devorados. Goku llebaba unos 25 platos. Vegeta llebaba 16. Gohan tenía 19, Goten y Trunks llebaban 14. Y krilin solamente llebaba 5 platos.

And.18: ¡¡Krilin, qué es eso, come más rapido que todos te estan ganando!!- le gritaba algo enojada.

Bulma: Hay 18 no le grites, el no tiene la culpa el de no poder comer como los demás- colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

Milk: Si Krilin sabe que los saiyayins comen así ¿Por qué se inscribío al concurso?- se asercaba a 18 y Bulma.

And.18: Lo que pasa es que no sabiamos que ellos concursarian- crusaba sus brazos.

Volbiendo con nuestros guerreros, todos seguian con su mismo ritmo. Gohan ya comía su 22bo plato hasta que se le calleron los palillos.

Gohan: Ups...- se agachaba para recoger los palillos haciendo que tropezara un poco.

Anunciador: ¡Esta descalificado! - al decir esto, Gohan solo dío un salto muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

Gohan:¡¡¡QUE!!! -volteaba a ver a todos quienes solo continuaban comiendo sin prestar atención - ¡Pero si lo unico que hise fue recoger los palillos!-

Anunciador: Si, lo se, pero aun así se movío de su asiento, y al moverse de ahí lo descalificamos-

Gohan: ¡Ja! Qué tipo de concurso es este- se lebantó y se retiró muy molesto de ahí.

Anunciador: Bueno, ya perdimos a un participante, así que quedan cinco participantes- le decia a la gete – Así que sigamos obserbando-

Vegeta continuaba muy bien hasta que empezó a sentir un dolor en su estomago. Vegeta no le dío importancia.

Un rato despues, el dolor empezó a hacerse más fuerte. Esto empezó a incomodar al principe. Un minuto despues, el dolor ya era tan grande que probocó que el saiya dejara de comer.

Vegeta: Grrr...maldita sea..- tomaba su estomago.

Anunciador: ¿Qué le susede?- se asercaba a Vegeta al ver que este dejaba de comer.

Vegeta: Tengo...tengo que ir al baño- le decia serrando sus ojos.

Anunciador: Lo siento mucho señor pero si se retira quedara descalificado-

Vegeta: ¡¡No me importa!!- despues de decir eso, Vegeta solo se lebantó de su silla y corrío hacía el baño más sercano.

Anunciador: He...bueno pues, esta descalificado- solo quedaba confundido.

Bulma: Hay Vegeta...- se tocaba su cabeza con una de sus manos – bueno, aun queda Trunks-

Trunks y Goten continuaban comiendo sin dejar de verse el uno al otro.Los dos llebaban la misma cantidad de comida consumida.

Trunks: ¡Ya deja...de..verme!- le decia a Goten con comida en su boca.

Goten:..Tu deja...de verme a...mi – respondia tambien con la comida en la boca y dandole un puñetazo en el hombro a Trunks.

Trunks: Hey ¿Qué te pasa?- le regresaba el golpe, pero ahora si fuertemente.

Goten: ¡Hey! Yo no te pegue fuerte- le pegaba otra ves.

Trunks y Goten empezaban a golpearse con uno de sus brazos mientras que con los otros brazos continuaban comiendo.

En uno de esos golpes, Goten hizó que Trunks callera al suelo.

Goten: ¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!- se vurlaba mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su estomago y con la otra apuntaba hacia Trunks – He...- empezaba a perder el equilibrio ya que habia mobido mucho la silla – ¡¡Ha!!- gritaba al empezar a caer al piso, rodando tres bueltas hacia atrás.

Anunciador: ¡Los dos quedan descalificados!- anunciaba a la gente quienes reían por lo que acababan de ver.

Bulma: He...- una pequeña gota de sudor recorria su frente – Bueno, creo que mejor veo el concurso-

Milk: Bueno, no tengo por qué preocuparme, ya que los unicos que quedan son Goku y Krilin- decia mientras miraba a su hijo quien ya habia empezado a pelear con Trunks- ¡Hey ustedes, dejen de pelear!-

Marron: Huy...- rascaba su cabeza incredulamente.

Goku empezaba a ver la mesa vacía. Solamente Krilin.

Goku: Valla, pero qué le vamos a hacer jajaja- colocaba su mano dertás de su cabeza- Bueno...- se lebantaba para hacercarsele a Krilin quien estaba enfrente de el- Que gane el mejor- Krilin solo bolteo a mirarlo de reojo con el plato y los palillos en sus manos.

Anunciador: ¡¡Descalificado!!- al decir esto, Goku solamente volteo a verlo muy extrañado- ¡¡El ganador es el participante Krilin!!- le entregaba un pequeño trofeo con forma de plato.

Milk y Bulma: ¡¡¡QUE!!!- gritaban muy sorprendidas.

And.18 y Marron: ¡0.0!-

Krilin: Jejejeje- reía al ver que el era el ganador.

Goku: ¡Felicidades Krilin!- le daba dos palmadas en la espalda haciendo que Krilin tociera un poco- Ho..lo siento amigo- se alejaba de su compañero para asercarse a Milk, quien no se miraba muy contenta que digamos.

MilK: ¡¡Goku!!- se paraba enfrente de el- ¡Eres un tonto, cómo se te ocurre levantarte de tu asiento!-

Goku: Lo siento mucho Milk, es que no lo pensé-

Milk: Ha...no puedo creerlo- dava la media vuelta para irse.

Goku: ¡Esperame Milk!- corria detrás de ella.

Bulma: Bueno...- solo los seguia mientras caminaba muy tranquilamente.

Fin

Bueno, aquí termina este raro fic. Espero que les aya sido de su agrado o les aya simpatisado un poco por lo menos. Ha...y perdon por la pesima ortografía.


End file.
